


Little lies

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Lies, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: So this is a prompt I found long long ago on the internet but I can't fucking remeber where. It was a thing how Brigitte grew up having a puppy crush on Reinhardt and it turned into her wanting him but Reinhardt didn't want to defile her in anyway. Yet when she's so called "dating" his old commander things will start to get heated in the little lies that begin surrounding her. It will get testy and very heated, but are they willing to take the risk to be with one another?
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh form the red head as she put her hand rubbing it along his arm resting her head against his shoulder she had such a puppy crush when she was younger but now that she was past 18 she wanted to be with him her fathers best friend he was chivalrous, wise, selfless, handsome, and just he meant everything to Brigitte. Reinhardt looked up from his book and at the red head curiously 

"What is the matter?"

He questioned her sigh and the rubbing of her shoulder her boddy being pressed closely into him 

"I just like touching you" .

He should a least get the idea in his head she would love touching his chest if he'd let her but she got a little chuckle from the man as he rubbed her shoulder again pulling her closer squeezing her. Brigitte's eyebrows furrowed she wanted to be closer to him on his lap kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck and getting lost in that sensation but she highly doubted against herself like it would ever happen....

"Come Brigitte we have training in the morning, time to retire" 

He spoke with a pause while getting up and lightly moving his arms away from his squire she gave a little pout but his back was turned her brows furrowing again why was he so cruel? She shook her head standing up and streching letting out a gastly yawn the man looked at her curiously she didn't see him as old, she saw him as Reinhardt her mentor her teacher and best friend she wanted only him but she threw him a smile and flipped her pony tail back as he ruffled her hair.

"Schönheit"(beauty)

Was all he said thats as far as he'd go none the more and none the less always knowing what to say always calling her beatuiful, goregous, pretty, cute, adorable etc always one of those words and it drove her crazy because if he really thought that shouldn't they be together? She responded smiling at him

"Gut aussehend"(handsome)

He is handsome even in his age but maybe this was all it was meant to be he put his hand up to her cheek and smiled while picking up his book and walking away from her she felt that agonizing tug at her heart that feeling of longing to be with him romantically she felt her lump herself to her room as she saw his door close why did it have to be this unfair she wished more and more that she was her fathers sister or mothers sister, she would be older and she would have fought by his side and be with him, she sunk onto her bed holding her blaket close eyebrows furrowing the universe is unfair. 

Reinhardt sighed as he closed his bedroom door she always got more beautiful everytime he looked at her, torbs daughter was truly blessed shes beautiful strong and independent and his squire! Someone as amazing and young and ambitious as he chose to follow his old self still listening to his foolish tails and taking care of him she could have been her own thing or been what similar places to her dad but she wants to be around him and that filled him with joy. He smiled her words while the were relaxing she like touching him she was comfortable which made him joyus as well and when he rubbed her head and seeing her face but she couldn't know of this cause someone could easily mistake his admiration for adoration and love and that would be wrong someone finding out how he felt or anything along those lines even his squire could know afterall she would definitely see him as disgusting and an old pervert she would leave and his best known friend would cast him aside and never speak to him again she would never find out and it was better this way at the base he layed down in his bed 

Brigitte awoke to an alarm as she woke up she swung her legs off her bed she did 15 jumping jacks then 20 squats and went to go shower when she wiped the sweat from her forehead towel in hand she saw Reinhardt's door it was open, brows furrowed she peeked in a little and saw it was empty supprisingly she stepped into his room looking around noting to clean it later as it was kinda messy she clicked her tounge asking herself what she was even doing what was she doing as she grabbed one of her shirt sniffing it, it wasn't caked in sweat it smelled of him that warm scent made her heart flutter she hugged the shirt when she heard his door creak open the a curious voice 

"Brigitte?"

Confused as the man was Her face turned red as she gulped and stammered to answer 

"I uhm laundry, yeah laundry needs me to be done so collecting" 

Rein was confused and smiled she was red maybe she wasn't feeling well yet here she was cleaning up his mess he rubbed her hair cupping her face with those large hands and tilting her head to look up at him as he gently kissed her fore head 

"I can do that, you go rest "

Brigitte was frozen face still beet red and blinking he curiously tapped her shoulder and she jumped turning around 

"I'll go uhm rest" 

Good Rein thought then paused did she still have his shirt in her hands he shruged begining to pick up his room of all the dirty clothes 

Brigittes mind was racing how could he just peck her like that she wished a little it had been the cheek or possibly her lips thats another thing he didn't say anything about the t shirt but thats fine she could keep it till it didn't smell like him anymore right? Its not like he'd notice one shirt gone its not like he didn't say anything about her having it. She sighed plopping herself on her bed face first into her pillow the shirt beside her as she mumbled that all these years her puppy admiration turning into a puppy crush to a full on needing him crush. How would she tell him? How would he react ? Would he feel the same or her worst fear he'd no longer want her by his side and she'd be sent away she wanted to preserve this legacy. No no thats not what this is right ? She sat up alarmed at her own brains rate of thinking did she even know what love was yes of course her parents right? They were best friends and loved eachother but what was love to Brigitte? Her brain stopped in its tracks him, love to her was him she does love him as what though? he won't even recipprocate her flirts, she sighed flopping onto her bed again letting out a groan 

""Aaaauuuggghhhhhhh" 

She heard her door creak open slightly probally that old man trying to check on her quietly thanksfully her face was hidden in the pillows 

"Brigitte?"

She didn't move instead wishing she was the least bit older not caring to waste her youth but she wanted to appeal to him and it was so frustrating for the young red head. Rehin moved to her bed not hearing a respons from her she was beautiful in anyway he couldn't help but see her this way she was so small yet so strong her physic lean but not scrawny far from it actually she was lean and built and those eyes of hers those freckles that made her a cute adorable child made her an unbelievably gorgeous adult he sat on her bed feeling her weight cave to his she still was unmoving he gently rubbed his hand on her upper back near her shoulders then sank lower to the small part of her back as his hand rubbed over that paticular area he thought he heard Brigitte made a noise of some sort, he kept his hand the thumbing over her hip hoping it was letting her know he was there but then he wasn't expecting was a god from her. She moaned his name and in all his mind he froze how long had it been scince a woman barely equivalent to her beauty moaned for him ? 

"Reinhardt" 

That suck in his head her moan of his name almost sounded like pleding he took his hand away and heard her again 

"Rein please..."

She was pleding now, he resisted the urge to touch her and edge this somewhat testy sinful feeling he rubbed the small of her back again hearing her groan in a pleasureable state okay he thought it wasn't sinful it could be just her being tense and he could be massaging her but that was beyond of what she was thinking. He was touching her his hand rubbing her back yeah it felt good but it was him. Brigitte took a bold move and flipped her body over his hand near her lower stomach as she sat up getting close to his ear breathing in a sharp shaky breath. The bulk man was trying hard to figure out what was going on but he had a feeling if he didn't stop this it would go further than it was meant to be between them she was sick and not thinking clearly. His brain and heart then that animalistic side telling him to just tear her apart to make her scream and feel dominated while his heart wanted to play the chivalrous role and kiss passionately make her sure she enjoys it his brain screaming not to do neither. He didn't know what to do he didn't know what he was thinking or what he wanted what but her lips were dangerously close to his neck.

He shook himself out of it and said yes this is his god daughter only, nothing else he will not defile her, not a young beautiful angel such as her, she deserves better. He jerked himself away from the red heads grasp she sat on the bed looking at him with a face of pain and disbelief? Did he hurt her? He reached his hand out toward the girl and she turned away from him she was hurt it felt like her hopes were just shattered that the very man that cause her hapiness made her feel pain, caused that pain. She felt that lump forming in her throat fighting back the tears after he leaves she won't show weakness in front of him. She turned away from him squeezing a pillow. Her heart aching tears streaming down her face to the side hitting the pillow. 

"Go away"

Her voice cracked 

He felt his heart ache, break a little, her voice pained but so cold and angry he knew better thatn to want to comfort her and want to kiss her forehead but no he could not get her hopes up he merely got up and walked out of her room closing the door. 

As Brigitte heard the door close she let out a strained cry gripping her pillow curling up into a ball wanting to scream but no sound came out just her sob coughing and sobbing her nose running tears messily mixing with her runny nose, her whole body shaking as she just wanted for the first time for her to dissapear and no longer exsist she knew she possibly ruined their relationship she probally ruined everything.......

As Reinhardt shut the door he listened and heard her sobbing he briskly walked away to his room doown the hall far from her's he punched the wall hearing it crack he felt himself getting frustrated he didn't want to be cruel but this was the only way hide it, bury it, avoid it. It will go away like it always did maybe she'd leave him ... Maybe thats for the best to think this all this happens for the best but Regardless the days pass and they avoid eachother perfectly she wake early in the morning and eats and usally leaves all day it worries Reinhardt beyond comprehension and he is still denying those feelings of his trying to bury them as far down as possible he's tried talking to her but she says nothing just leaves it hurts him and makes his heart ache he sighs all those times. 

Then one day out of the blue she starts talking to him again he feels guilt but energized again young again she knows that he loves going places with her but there is still something wrong shes just more distant and more quite. As they stroll through the crowded town it being near Christmas after all, the pair bundled up wearing matching beanies and scarfs Brigette wear snow boots and her fur coat, scarf wrapped around her neck tucking the lower part of her face beneath her scarf gloved hands in her coat pockets. Rehindharts gloved hands in his coat pockets as well wearing comfy jeans and a large coat as well quiet puffy keeping the warm heat to him . He looked down at the red head and admired her cute attire smiling he got many looks from women and alike Brigitte was short compared to him but oh how their expressions would be if they held hands Rehindhart thought. He smiled at the thought her cute little smile but now she would see as more than mere kindness and thats what they were avoiding more than god father and god daughter. More than Knight and Squire. They kept things as they are supposed to be. Well only he did. Brigitte wanted more than what he thought it should be kept as. She shrugged her shoulders as she shivered from the cold she was back to talking to him which was good there was just no more close interactions that would endanger her heart again, she stared forward thinking of wanting a different latch a different person similar to him and she can get over him right? Right Brigitte told herself logic she just this is just what its meant to be kept as she stopped when she saw a place where they could eat she turned at looked at Reinhardt pointing to the small resturant he nodded and opened the door for her as they sat down as a table he was going to say something but was interuppted by a waitress 

"Good evening what can I get you two started on tonight?" 

Rein was already looking through the drinks section 

"Some beer please"

The woman nodded and turned towards Brigitte 

"Some wine, red please"

She added the woman nodded walking off to the kitchen Rein now turned his attention toward the beautiful girl in front on him noticing she was reading the menu but her scarf was off and beanie and gloves on the table to the side she took her eyes off the menu slightly glancing up and he just thought about her eyes that were so beautiful the brown was special. Dark Hazel like dark chocolate the glimmered with gold flakes then he was snapped out of it her voice.

"Do I got something on my face?"

She asked confused and looking at him he shook his head no 

"No I am thinking.."

"About?"

She replied like it didn't matter  
He held his breath and she gave him a look to spill or he'd have trouble 

"I have been Recalled ..... To" 

He dragged it out he knew how much Brigitte dispised overwatch at first maybe she'd join him 

"Overwatch" 

He finished Brigitte slammed a fist on the table everything clattered and he closed his eyes brows furrowing 

"Are you serious?!"

She queitly whispered angrliy but she wasn't done still kept her voice down

"They threw you out like garbage and you're going back to them!? They don't even respect you and on top of it they think they can just-" 

"Brigitte "

He said pleadingly she stopped and sat down 

"When?"

Her head was down and Rein felt guilt 

"In a week "

She looked up and huffed 

"Why did you wait?"

He grew quiet things were beginging to get akward yet again like that incident he sighed 

"I wanted to spend the moments with you and I do not know if you wish to accompany me" 

Brigitte looked at him again sitting down head drooping

"I will come with you"

He felt joyus his beautiful god daughter will accompany this old dog he gave her a smile and she politely smiled as well but Brigitte began only thinking of a way to get rid of the heart break the resided inside her heart 

"Plus who else will take care of your armor and you "

He chuckled yes she was the only who could do that and was best at it he wouldn't trade her for anything, shes a Lindholm treasure.  
The waitress came over holding a large mug with beer and a delicate wine glass she set down Rein's beer mug with a thunk on the wood table and Brigitte's was set down more gently 

"Thank you my friend"

Rein said gingerly to the waitress as she nodded holding a pad of paper and pen 

"Have you decided on what to eat?"

Rein shook his head no while resonding 

"No I am sorry we were busy disscusing we will get to that "

And with that she nodded and walked away to another table Rein looked at his squire, her lips touching the glass leaving a pink lip stick residue she looked at him puzzled 

"What?"

He shook himself from his feeling again 

'bury it old man' 

he told himself, yeah as if that was easy he took down men and omnic alike and that didn't even make him flinch her, she however this beautiful god daughter of his she made him fear everything and anything without even trying.

He handed her a menu and smiled 

"Nothing, you look as lovely as ever"

He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as she flipped through the menu but her mind wasn't even on food she felt frustrated so so frustrated and hurt how could he tell her that? Escpecially after ... She felt her heart ache and she shook her head 

'No'

She told herself

'Get over it'

They couldn't look at eachother because if that little fear of wanting something more. He queitly sipped his beer he was happy and knew he'd drink only as little as usual so he could always protect her. He slightly looked up from his menu to see her bronze eyes and freckled face looking at him. 

'Such an Angel' 

He thought to himself she had quickly averted her eyes back to the menu when they made akward eye contact well akward to her. He didn't mind at all as he thumbed the menu eyeing different homemade meals. While the young red heads eyes darted from one side to the other. 

(Fast forward to the area where Brigitte is now allowed to serve beside Reinhardt in battle and things have become more friendly though our red head is still distant. She had become close with the other members of overwatch particularly Soilder 76, he caught her attention yes he was cold but Brigitte eventually bugged the man enough to hang out with him)

"76!"

She shouted seeing the man turn and the woman beside him turn as well oh it was Hana again she seemed to be around him a lot though she never explicitly gave any sign she liked him or that they were anything at all, Brigitte knew the girl gave her a hard glare though

"Oh hey Kid"

She smiled and hugged him she could feel Hana's eye glaring at her as Brigitte asked a question she was sure would be a yes as she had known him for quite sometime 

"Can I talk to you , Alone?" 

He looked at D.va Visor shimmering red and she shrugged her shoulders as he rubbed the top of her head. Brigitte walked away as she heard the older mans foot steps in tow she nervously played with Her hands the man looking at her 

"So uhm"

She started as he looked at her arms folded 

"I was wondering are you free tommorrow"

He rubbed the back of his neck looking back toward the direction they came from 

"Well,"

He sighed 

"If I think Hana's right, Brigitte your a sweet kid but Hana and I are ..."

He stopped looking away rubbing the back of his neck akwardly Brigitte felt her stomach knot and ache did this hurt more cause there was another girl involved she felt alone, cold. Maybe shes ment to be alone she thought he thoughts eating at the strong girls persona. ..

"O-oh I didn't know I mean I'm sorry I'll be going"

She said walking away head down he didn't try stopping or comforting her like Rein would. Thats it she had enough she wanted to be near him at least or touch him, in these past months she hasn't laid a finger on him to afraid that he'll be scared away by her touch but no she had to tell him the truth she needs him.

She didn't know where he could be but on first instinct she burst into his room not even knocking he jumpped looking at the girl as her thoughts wavered looking at him his brows furrowed in confusion she can't tell him not after all this time not even with her second heart ache 

"I'm dating soilder 76"

She blurted out a lie but felt herself smile at the lie Reins face turned to she had never seen him try to hide pain but he was amazing at it as he smilied and nodded 

"Well hes very lucky, I'm happy for you Brigitte"

No no Brigitte thought why couldn't he be honest he wasn't happy about it but here he was being happy for it she turned and walked away ... Does she really want to hurt him or maybe she just wants him to feel or see if they could ever have something maybe this is what its ment to be 

"Okay I'm going to go then" 

She turned feeling her chest ache a lump forming in her throat she doesn't need to bother him he wouldn't feel the same 

"Wait Brigitte" 

She heard his weight shift as he got up and his echoing footstep getting closer


	2. A big difference

She didn't turn around .... 

She couldn't 

Her face red from built up tears his strong hand gentely squeezed her shoulder yet did his voice is sounded pained she still did not turn even when he sounded broken.

"Why him.."

It sounded like a statement she walked from his grip she wasn't ready to face him afterall 

(In the coming months to follow she did her best to avoid the knight he knew something was wrong but he decided maybe its best for this, best for her and him yet he still couldn't find it in himself to stop looking at her and her voice, how he loved to hear it. 

Yet she was to never be his, bury it and, it'll go away eventually yet it stirred something angry ? Protective ? Is that what it is It stirred whenever she laughed with him the old commander little to his knowledge it was jealousy and anger he knew, he couldn't have her now that she's "dating" someone else but, the red head would catch herself staring at him while he wasn't paying attention, she would listen to him if she didn't have to get to close she didn't belive she was ready maybe hoping he'd talk to her first. It had been 5 months scince that lie and they had gotten a new member and an old watchpoint up and running the team saw it as a victory so here they were at a base drinking and celebrating cheering for eachother hollering about the recent events.  
Brigitte was more buzzed than normal she could not stop staring at the man laughing heartedly at some old tales in the corner of the room)

She stared as she saw him clap her fathers shoulder he exclaimed and smiled widely laetting out a roar of laughter as Mei and Tracer laughed along. Her face dusted pink as a teen girl sat next to her popping a vivid pink bubble that made from her mouth. 

"You talk to him yet?"

Brigitte against her better judgement told Hana figuring she'd somewhat would understand how she felt that hes not a father figure but someone you cant live without.

"Phhhft no"

Brigitte said face against the her arm on the table as the Korean sighed 

"Well you have had quite a bit to drink" 

Hana tapped her finger against her bubble thinking, and tapping her foot 

"I'll get your dad to go help check security and say Winston wanted it done sooner rather than later Kay but you gotta offer to take him to his room, okay?"

Brigitte looked up at the brown haired girl who had an innocent but kind smiled portrayed Brigitte knew she'd feel guilty if she didn't accept Hana's offer to lure her father away from the man of interest 

"But what do I say?"

Brigitte said looking at her father and Rein laughing up a storm and yelling of old events and stories Rein being very animated and moving with his hand gestures as Winston and Mei laughed along with them behind the bar her father telling him and commenting in on the story every now and then.

"Look I don't know but hes pretty loosened up and drunk tell him your papa said he wanted you to take him back to his room kay?"

Brigittes brows furrowed she didn't like all the lies even if they were little ones so maybe its time to tell him.

She sank into her chair sighing then sitting up she felt her heart skip a mile a minute a lump in her throat. Hana smiled and she watch the small girl tap her fathers arm as she told him hands behind her back leaning on the tips and heels of her feet she saw her father walk away as she apologized to Rein he smiled warmly telling her shes alright 

Hana walked away only enough to stop and stare at Brigitte and motion her head to the man. Brigitte's face sanked to the table she mentally groaned but got up and a little ditzy walked to him tapping his arm as he paused from his drunken conversation he glanced at her then sat up straight clearing his throat Mei and Winston waved bye to him as he bid them farewell, looking at her now 

"Yes Brigitte?" 

She exhaled a little nervous 

"Uhm papa wanted me to bring you back to your room " 

He looked confused as her father had just left as well but, he shook himself standing up bracing himself on the counter slightly leaning on her. She looked up to the ginormous man.

"You alright old man?"

She smiled at him with a slight smirk his face was lightly tinted as well her eyes looked to his lips for a second 

Maybe she could tell him tonight she chewed her lower lip thinking while helping him along to his room 

Rein almost felt himself loose his demeanor that smirk and those eyes and by god those eyes shes so beautiful he would have to kick her out of his room once they were there he needed to take care of his problem that grew more troublesome as he leaned against her seeing the swell of her chest, pink dusted cheeks beautiful full pink lips. Its getting harder and harder. He began wondering if he could last to his room. 

As the two walked to his room Brigitte noticed he was so quite unlike his demeanor in the bar was lively and animated she reached for the door but Rein put his hand on hers. 

Slowly she turned to look up at him as their eyes met she could've sworn time slowed down that for once it was just them and no judgement no barriers, nothing. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, leaning so she wouldn't have to strain to do so, one of his hands instinctively fell to her hips pressing her into him the other hand holding the back of her head. Brigitte felt her heart in her throat her whole body frozen in place she couldn't deny the feeling but gods was it real? He seemed to pull away as she didn't reciprocate at first, hands going slack as he was about to pull away the red head snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down again pressing her lips against his but in a much more needy way. He felt the same great need for her spilling over, 

The kiss grew more intense as she angled her head to the right, Rein lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, heels digging into his back as he began kissing along her neck nipping at her ear. Not considering she could feel his hard member through his pants pressing against her inner thigh but god why did it feel like he wanted her more than she ever thought. She did her best to supress her breathless pants and mewls as he began to push her against the wall beside his bedroom she couldn't care less if they were caught but would it ruin their realtionship? Would it ruin him? 

Harder their lips pressed together teeth being met in the kiss his tounge somehow was now exploring her mouth as she attempted to supress a moan pulling at his white locks her legs grip like a vice. He could feel himself growing impatent growing with more need and want towards his .. No she is a woman as of the moment she needs, wants him like he does her 

Maybe its the alcohol, maybe he'd denyed himself for far to long, he felt so starved for her touch but it was only hers. Like an unquenchable thirst, a desire to drown in her, her scent, her lust, everything that is her. Brigitte chewed her lower lip closing her eyes never feeling so much pleasure. 

As suddenly and fast as they were going Brigitte heard voice's saying her name she shoved away the Crusader quickly as he gave her a look of confusion and she gestured down the hall she quickly opened the door and shut Rein inside his room not saying a word she just now relized he somehow got her hair tie out and her red locks were flowing free she looked to the corner to see Mei and Tracer she mentally cursed the universe.. 

"There Ya are, you give that ol grump a kiss on the head "

Brigitte laughed and shook her head comically they had no idea 

"Papa asked me to take him to his room"

Mei nodded as if she knew Tracer did as well 

"Yah Winston wanted us to ask you if you were okay with helping out, Hana already has started helping too although Hana said she was fine by herself"

Brigitte felt guilty Hana was willing to clean up just so she would have a chance to talk to Reinhardt she began walking with the two girls back to the hall. While the 61 year old crusader had actually thought what he had done, the image of her worry of being caught with him brows furrows lips red, cheeks dusted pink , and those red locks that framed her face. Would she be ashamed if they were caught? He shook his head to himself ignoring his needs feeling a heache begining to arise as he sat and layed down on his bed eyes locked on the ceiling patterns, all he could remeber everytime he closed his eyes was her face of worry. 

The girls walked down the hall back to the orgins of the mess hall 

"Brigette why don't you wear your hair down more? You look so beautiful"

Mei added sweetly as Brigitte turned slight raising a brow at Mei 

"I'm Reinhardt's Squire, my hair could snag and all that so I put it in a pony tail" 

She smiled rembering when he'd playfully tug on her hair when she'd be "mad" at him and she'd try walking away it didn't hurt when he held her hair cause he was gentle and she knew that was his way of genuinely stopping her if he thought she actually was mad at him. 

"Yah love I agree with Mei, your hair is a goregous red like my Emily's "

Tracer added with a smile. Brigitte felt herself smile in embarrassment. 

"You guys are too sweet "

As they reached the hall Hana immediately walked up to Brigitte with a smirk on her face. As Tracer and Mei walked off Brigitte fiddled with her thumbs. 

"Sooo? Your hairs down annndd your red also-"

She took another step to Brigette moving some of her hair 

"Damn"

Hana said putting the hair back 

"What?"

Brigette was honestly confused more than anything with Hana just giving her a look up and down the sighing 

"I really wish they hadn't gone to get you,  
Well now that you're here do ya mind helping me and my grumpy partner"

Brigitte nodded following the girl into the kitchen a familiar man washing the dishes he grumbled something as the small girl planted a kiss on his cheek and she felt a slight tinge wishing she could do that to Reinhardt but she grabbed a towel and dryed some of the dishes the soilder washed while Hana was gathering the shot glasses and some of the appitizer plates. 

By the time they were done the red head waved bye to the couple as they went to her room Brigitte wondered if she should go and check on Reinhardt , should she? What would happen? Her thoughts interuppted by her papa shouting her name. 

"Brigitte" 

She turned around noticing her papa's small figure 

"Papa?"

He looked out of breath 

"I h'olmost didn't know it was you, your hair is usally up"

She smiled walking with him to his room, as it was 3 doors to the left from Reinhardt's, her and papa talked pleasent little things that they missed from home , upon reaching the designated area she got down to give her papa a hug biding him a good night she cautiously walked over to the Crusaders door hesitating. Now she just stood there staring at the key pad. She told herself later let the drunk man rest as she went back to her room she knew she'd have to get another hair tie sturdy enough to hold her hair.

Brigette pressed her hand against the door as it scanned and let her in. She rubbed her scalp yawning, suddenly remembering Hana's damn on reaction to her neck she stepped infront of a mirror pulling her hair back so it was out of her face. She honestly felt shocked as her fingertips gently caressed the purple hickey that was placed on the small of middle of her neck and the accompanied bite mark on her lower neck almost her shoulder. She ran a hand through her hair puffing out her lips and closing her eyes rembering that feeling how her body felt on fire she shivered rembering his hard memeber the way he pressed against her the intense kiss. She has to definitely talk to him now. Grabbing a tooth brush completely un aware that the old dog was lying in his bed unable to catch sleep. 

In the morning Brigitte brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. She yawned as she stepped out of her room and into the hall way. She began walking to the mess hall yawning, she had to remember to keep her hair hiding her neck. She wore a baggy black shirt and some shorts. She wanted to turn around as soon as she got there, Reinhardt was already there she heard his voice complaining to papa, but she still walked into the hall. Letting out another yawn. 

"Morningg"

She said and smiled tiredly and kissed her papa's forehead. He hugged his girl, she hugged Reinhardt and pecked his lips, her papa didn't notice. She smiled at him and walked to where she saw Hana laying on Jack Morrisson.

Reinhardt let out a groan as his best friend scolded him.

"I told you not to drink so much"

He knows but thats not what that groan was about. That groan was for the temptress who pecked his lips, who then smiled so innocently and walked away. He drew in another large breath as he turned his head so slightly looking at her, her beautiful laughter could make up anyones day, her smile could light up a city, she was a light bulb..... That wasn't his.

Brigitte laughed as Lena held Lució in a choke hold and Hana walked over smiling brightly as she smirked at Brigitte then whispered to her.

"He's looking at you"

She felt herself blush. No he wasn't ... Was her she glanced back slightly. He was, she whipped her head back to the conversation at hand as Lena released the poor boy.

"Oh! We got a message! Ambassators are giving us money for helping in Numbani, ya know what that means!?"

She said with a huge smile on her face, Brigitte and Hana sharing the same confused look.

"We can have another Celebration! It can be a Spring thing and we can all wear dresses! Of course the men will wear suits"

Brigitte mentally groan she was never fond of dresses but Hana looked happy so maybe she might tag along with Hana for choosing a dress. 

"Aannndd Best Part? Winaton said with the Ambassadors hosting security will be top notch, so we can invite family!! We get to see our loved ones!"

After that statement everyone's faces lit up, it had been almost a year scince they had seen them. 

"I can Dj!!" 

Lució chimed in happily, everyone began discussing on music as Hana interrupted.

"Well girls will need dresses right?"

Tracer intervend

"Me and Mei already made plans, you girls wanna tag along? Mercy, Ashe, and Pharah are also tagging along"

Hana laughed thats what she was going to say

"Yah but me and Brigitte might go find our own dresses"

She said glancing up at the woman nudging her. Brigitte nodded, as Tracer told them the set day where Winston said they could go.

(The day had arrived where the girls decided to go shopping the event being in 2 days Brigitte was a little more than nervous as Hana reassured her saying she'd look great in any dress she was nervous if she would though. Hana and Brigitte had managed to seperate from the group and look at the avenues different shops) 

They strolled down the streets omnic and women passing by with multiple bags. Hana had on a gigantic sun hat and big round sunglasses hoping to not be reconized.

"Jack already has a suit and damn he looks good dressed up"

She said aloud and Brigitte snorted and Hana responded with a sort of offeneded look

"Hey look you liked him at one point he is fucking sexy"

Brigitte shook her head as Hana eyed a shop and then they continued walking down the street taking a right turn.

"I never said anything against it, I just look more at 

'Reinhardt'"

Hana finished and Brigitte felt heat raise to her cheeks as Hana stopped her.

"This store "

Brigitte looked and the windows were clear they had mature dresses, one deep blue, midnight blue, a lilac purple, seductive red, and black dresses.

"I wanna see you try on a dress"

She flashed a smile at Brigitte holding the door open for her as they both stepped into the dark Victorian design store. 

A woman smiled in a black shirt and blue jeans smiled.

"Hello Beauties, what can I help you with today?"

She walked over to them hands neatly placed in front of her smiling. Brigitte was looking around at the dress's. Some of them had floral patterens or laced designa on the font dress areas. Some crossed in the back and draped down. Some dresses were tight along the thighs while some flared at the hips. Hana smiled and pointed to Brigitte.

"Were getting a dress for her, something, sexy."

Brigitte turned her attention to the two as the woman asked her to spin and she did so confused.

"Well Mrs. I can tell you this, she could make anything sexy, her body is lean and toned she has red hair and an hour glass figure" 

Hana nodded in agreement tugging Brigitte along. 

"Come on pick out some you like"

Hana smiled as Brigitte looked through the racks. She took a tight black dress with a laced chest top, it was sleeveless. Hana held it as well as picking up a dark green dress the crossed up in the front around the neck and dripped in the back. Hana had a few other ones in her hands. Brigitte like this, it wasn't as annoying as she thought. Brigitte entered the dressing room with her 5 dresses. She tried on a dark midnight dress it flowed out flaring past her hips, she twirled. Nope. She didn't like this one. She tried on a dress Hana picked out, it was yellow with a golden lace pattern at the bottom it a slit on the left side amd was partly pinned up with a beautiful golden flower, silver beads danced along the design as well , the top shaped into a triangle and tied around the neck and dripped into a v on the back, it flowed and flared at the hips. Brigitte humored Hana and put this dress on and it hugged every curve the slit reveled her whole left leg but stopped just before the hip Brigitte tied the strings around her neck and she looked st herself in the mirror hair down, she twirled. She wants this one, yellow is her favorite color and the dress was simply beautiful to her. She smiled. She looked and felt beautiful. She stepped out of the changing room. Hana and the woman were conversing and Hana covered her mouth. The woman gasped

"Oh my god, Brig you look stunning"

The woman vigurously nodded in agreement. Brigitte smiled.

"I love this one"

She twirled again 

"The woman nodded ringing it up on her register as Brigitte went to go change out of the yellow dress and into her black shorts and Red shirt. 

Reinhardt buttoned up the white undershirt. It had been years scince he had dressed up for any occasion. Some of their males didn't have suits so he was with the men as they began trying on suits. The most excited had to be Lució. He had been tapping his feet smiling widely. Reinhardt looked at himself the shirt fit was suprisingly well. The store did say they catered and talored to every size. His old commander was waiting and reading something on his com when he stepped out of the changing room. She'd be dancing with him in 2 days. Reinhardt felt something jab at him but didn't pin point it a slight anger but he chose to bury it. They hadn't talked about what happened, they talked normally yes, but about the kiss no.

They hadn't said a word to one another, but no he remebers the burning feeling and want towards her. His mind clouded with lust just for her. He breathed in sitting next to the soilder. 

"So, have you treated her well?"

Reinhardt qestioned quite passive aggressively. His eye staring the man down waiting for an answer. Jacxk remebered what Hana had told him, how him and Brigitte were "dating" until Hana said so. He didn't mind what Hana did her intentions were always good. On the plus side he still got to be all lovey dovey with Hana. He rembered their little exchange last night, he smiled. 

"Yes I have been, I would never treat a woman badly" 

He smiled rembering Hana's laugh her cute little giggle. Reinhardt felt anger bubble, but if shes happy he could ask for nothing more. He nodded and got up, he felt this ache but pushed it down. Remebering the kiss, was she really with him ? If she was why did she kiss him like that? He gave her the chance to pull away. Maybe just maybe she felt something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo its the weekends ahhhh finally. Woowwwwie 
> 
> Okay hope you guus enjoyeddd


	3. Final break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeet its timeee

The little Brazillian man Lució slid on his socks outside the dressing room with a huge grin on his face looking up to the gigantic man. 

"Man look at us! We look great!"

He exclaimed busting out a dance move shuffling his shoulders, Reinhardt laughed, the youth was always so funny. He tried remebering the last time he saw Brigitte dance. He belived it was when she was small and remeberd how she said she wanted to dance with him and not her papa. Ah how it filled him with great joy when she was young and she stepped on his feet and she'd cutely apologized, yet now he felt lucky to even get a glance from her. He smiled as Winston lumbered out of a changing room, and an omnic and man approached them.

"My my, all of you men look dashing"

The omnic said with a cheery tone clapping its hands the man nodding as well.

"Are you men all fitted ?"

Reinhardt nodded patting the ape on the back.

"Yes of course, thank you my friend"

The man nodded walking to the register to ring them up. Winston pushed up his glasses. He cleared his throat.

"I didn't think they would talor to my size as well."

He said looking at himself in a mirror, suprisingly the suit shop worked well for the men and they only needed to go to one store.  
Reinhardt saw the old comander get up and walk into a different room, a phone call? Was it Brigitte? Against his better judgement he followed the man being as quite as possible. Yes he is on the phone.

"Okay, yeah the guys are finishing up here, well I'll get a sneak peek of your dress tonight won't I?"

Reinhardt clenched his fist he exhaled and walked away back into the shop. The man would see Brigitte in her dress before he did. What if could stop her though, when they got back of course. He thought about it as the other men made conversation amongst themselves. He didn't know the soldier prefectly well meant Hana when talking about the dresses. Yet he still didn't seem to notice he was practically caked with jealousy.

Brigotte smiled as she saw Hana twirl in a knee high floral pink dress. She looked adorable in anything.

"Hana it looks adorable."

Hana smiled they were still in the same store, apparently they had a white's and bright color section. Hana looked at another dress that came off the shoulders and would expose the top of her chest the way it flowed was also beautiful. Brigitte watched the girl grab the dress and smiled at Hana as she went to go change. 

When Hana came out she did another twirl, she looked like a princess, the dress was white with golden accents, golden leaves decorated the bottom of the dress and when she spun she looked like a cyclone or beautiful gold. Brigitte aplauded as did the woman.

"That one looks magnificent."

Brigitte agreed with the woman. Hana gave one of her beautiful award winning smiles.

"Yeah I think my man will like it too"

She twirled again smiling to herself, the woman walked to the register marking up Hana's dress along with Brigitte's as Hana dialed someone on her com. Probally Jack.

"So we found a dress for Brigitte and she looks amazing!, 

How are you and the guys doing? 

Okay I love my dress'

She giggled 

'Yeah you will if you play your cards right"

With that Hana hung up the phone Brigitte could only guess it was their playful banter. Hana smiled at Brigitte.

"I'll go change, then we can pay and head back to the car" 

The red head nodded and waited for Hana.

After they bought their dresses Hana gave Brigitte a sperate bag. As Brigitte looked inside it she gasped.

"Hana! This was the outfit I saw in the store!"

Hana giggled,

"That'll give Reinhardt something to think about".

She gave Brigitte a wink cause her face to blush pink. The outfit was a large sweater that stopped just above the knees, the sweater was a beautiful coco brown with a lighter brown fluff adornd the edges of the sweater, knee high stockings that were bright pink, and a pink scarf to wrap around her neck.

"Well go change! Your already wearing boots!"

Hana exclaimed as Brigitte ran into a near by bathroom quickly taking off her shirt and shorts she put on the sweater and pulled the stockings up, slipping on her boots and wrapping the vivid pink scarf around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked cute, this outfit was cute. She smiled, she felt cute. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom she called Hana's name had a suprised face.

"Oh my god, you look beyond adorable Brig!"

Hana squeezed her in a tight hug as Brigitte groaned from being squeezed in the hug.

"Aye ladies!"

Hana saw Lucio in the bit of distance waving to her hold a bag that contained his suit. Hana waved back Brigitte smiled as she took her dress bag from Hana. As they met the group of men half way Hana picked up on the fact Brigitte got a huge stare from Reinhardt as she hugged Jack. Reinhardt did walk away not without looking back a dozen times as she talked with Jack.

"Haha that'll be on his mind for a while"

Hana said looking at where the man was a few seconds ago. Brigitte raised an eyebrow.

"What will?"

Hana gestured to her

"You, you in this outfit, he couldn't stop staring"

Brigitte smiled a blush creeping up on her face Jack chuckled shaking his head as Hana gave him a pleading look.

"Jaccckkk can you hold Brigitte"

Jack gave her a look of really? But nonetheless Hana quickly gave him and ear piece, suprisingly she had those weird things always on her.

"here I wanna test something"

Jack let Hana place his hands on Brigitte, she placed his hand on her hips and put their foreheads together, Jack heard Hana's voice .

"Act lovey dovey until he looks over here" 

Jack nodded looking at Brigitte, would this work? Jack heard Hana talking to the group who looked at her, specifically Reinhardt looked at her then she her choice of words.

"Yeah love birds that forget I was there"

She said with a fake akward laugh, Hana noticed 3 things, 1 his fist was clenched and body was stiff, 2 he scoffed ever so slightly, 3 he walked away. Hana smiled widely while walking back to the two she hugged Jack. 

"He is jealous Brigitte."

Brigittes brows furrowed was it really okay for this lie to keep going? She chewed her lower lip messing with the sweater. As Winston lumbered over.

"Any Idea where Lena and-"

His sentence was cut short when the british girl jumped on him hugging him holding a lot of bags.

"Everyone here?"

Lena questioned looking around

"Yes now that you and your group are back"

Winston added as Lena smiled and showed him her bags and began talking about the clothes he pasued.

"Lena at the base.. Were starting to get attention"

Lena slightly glanced around. Yeah people were pointing them out. Lena sighed and began walking back to the car with the rest of the Overwatch team. Brigitte stuck with Hana and Jack. The two were fun company, but during the car ride she found herself starting at his form. He would look good in a suit.

Later that night Brigitte had been hanging out with Hana and Jack in a spare room that had video games, Jack and Hana were messing about as Hana kicked his but in a fighter games Brigitte laughed at the pair.

By now it was just her in the room the lovey couple had already retreated to their room.

The lights then switched off for a second 

"Hey!"

Brigitte called and Reinhardt emerged from the door.

"Brigitte ? You're not with.."

He stopped short and smiled

"I'll walk you back to your room"

Brigitte smiled as Reinhardt felt relief wash over him. Brigitte wasn't with the soldier after all. They were quiet as they walked back but she did kiss him on the cheek as he bid her good night. 

"Good night Reinhardt"

She said smiling and closing the door. The man then realized a feeling he couldn't deny any longer... He was in love with a woman younger than him and in her prime. 

The day had arrived and Brigitte couldn't be more nervous. She was in Hana's room, laughingly Hana refused to let Jack come in her room and help her get ready. Hana wanted their looks to be a suprise and planned on giving Brigitte the most fun makeover she could ever have. A song played as Hana mouthed the lyric bopping her head around. 

"Hana were do you find these songs?"

Hana continued dancing around Brigitte curling the tips of her hair.

"All eyes on me when I walk in no question that this girls a ten, don't hate me cause I'm beautiful"

Hana seemed to busy singing along as Brigitte enjoyed the cheery melody that acompanied its lyrics. 

"They're American songs, some are quite addictive to listen tooooo and done!"

Brigitte looked at herself in the mirror, the ends of her hair were curled framing her face perfectly.

"Turn to me, make up time"

Hana began applying some powder to the girl, her sking was clear and freckled beautifully. Hana fixed the girls eyeliner applying a bit of golden eye shadow. She had Brigitte make an O shape with her mouth and Hana applied a blood red lipstick. Hana rubbed her top lip against her bottom lip gesturing Brigitte to do the same.  
Hana backed away and clapped her hands turning Brigitte so she could see herself in the mirror. 

The red head touched her hair and face. She never felt so pretty before. She looked up at Hana smiling.

"Thank you Hana I feel so pretty"

Hana excitedly drummed her hands against the desk top.

"Imagine yourself in the dress, you're gonna look like a princess!" 

Brigitte got up, as Hana sat where Brigitte was 

"I can do my own make up, Brig find some shoes to match ur dress"

She nodded and went to go look at the multiple pairs of shoes Hana had bought.

Reinhardt tightened his tie looking at himself in the mirror. He felt slightly insecure for once, but he brushed it aside closing his eyes ad tkaing a deep breath. He grabbed the black suit coat and put it on buttoning the bottom up, looking at himself in the mirror again ficing his jacket. He smiled. When he exited he saw the old commander texting someone on his com.. Probally Brigitte. There was no doubt in his mind, she probally looked beautiful. After all she began hanging out with Hana Song more. An Icon and fashionista whenever she wanted. He put his on the mans shoulder causing him to look up in slight confusion. 

"Show her a good time tonight"

Jack nodded and smiled to himself, that man had no Idea what his little Hana had planned for him. Reinhardt walked down the hallway hoping to take his mind off the thought of her. He stepped out snd saw security talking amongst themselves he smiled brightly upon seeing Ingrid and Brigittes older siblings. He immediately went to go greet them. His best friend appearing at his side to greet his family.

"Where is my daughter?".

Ingrid said hands on her hips starring at both of the men.

"Yeah where's baby sis"

One of her older brother asked Reinhardt was about to respond when Brigittes sister pointed her.

"There she is next to the asian girl- oh wow"

His hesd turned seeing Brigitte walk next to Hana the dress flowed behind her as she walked she smiled and laughed at something Hana said.

Reinhardt starred at her, he was wrong, dead wrong. She was not beautiful, she was goregous, she practically glowed as her heels clacked against the floor beneathe her. Form him he could only see her. The dress was a golden yellow, and how great the color looked on her. The laced up pattern, and that slit up her leg exposing her leg. He cleared his throat when she smiled his direction walking towards him. She said something and he shook his head comming back to his senses. 

"You okay old man?"

He nodded not saying anything. His throat felt dry as she went to go hug her mom and siblings. He breathed in barely able to focus on anything other than her. She smelled like lilacs and berries on a summer morning. As he studied her more he noticed her back was exposed her back. Her entire back amd stopped just above her hips. He averted his eyes he couldn't keep looking at her. It not only pained him, but he couldn't have her.  
He walked away and to the buffet area.

Brigitte smiled and hugged her family, she greeted the warmly. She had missed her mother and siblings so much. She noticed slightly Reinhardt did look at her, but he had walked away already. 

She walked back to where Hana stood smiling and talking to Jack. 

"Hey Brigitte here"

Hana handed her an ear piece.

"Me and Jack both got one, and I have a plan"

She smiled pressing a wine glass to her lips

"Were gonna get a rise out of him just for you Brig"

She felt herself grown nervous but excited she slightly turned her head to see Reinhardt eating with her father.

"Alright Lució should be playing a song soon."

As said right on que Lució began announcing 

"For all you ladies who have left their heart some where else come on to the dance floor and laets dance it out" 

Hana smiled as a jazz tone began a woman began singing. Brigitte could say there were alot of peiple there due to everyones family members and friends.

"Jack tell me what you can see from watching Reinhardt kay?"

He nodded as Hana grabbed Brigittes hand the main chours beginging. 

Haan smiled a the danced back to back taking up the center of the dance floor. Brigitte slowly swayed her hips to the music and Hana danced next to her. Brigitte bounced her hips to the jazzy music she was hsving fun she was enjoying it more than she thought. Some of the woman began cheering on Hana and Brigitte. Hana put her hands on Brigittes hips. The red was about to question but she told Brigitte to just go with it. The way the yellow dress flowed as Hana held the girls hips. One thing was for sure was the Brigitte could definitely dance. She knew how to back it up.

As the song came to an end Hana asked Jack, all he told Hana was to look herself. She glimpsed over yeah Brigitte has the mans attention now. 

"Jack get out here"

He complied and Jack took Brigittes hand as Hana watched the old crusaders reaction. As Lució made another annocment.

"Alright Alright, this is for all you old love birds out there who can still dance."

Jack gently placed a hand on her hip the other holding up her hand as he lead. Brigitte looked at her feet. She felt usure but Hana said it was working. 

"Closer Jack'

Hana chimmed in he conplied placing both hands on her hip holding them. His face now resting in the crook of his neck he breathed in apologizing to the red head. They both lightly laughed up hearing Hana clap her hands. 

"Its working!" 

Brigitte wanted to look but listened to Hana happily proclaim how her plan was working. The song ended as Jack took her hean and lead Brigitte to a table and they both sat down. This table Hana chose specifically only beacause it gave Reinhardt a veiw of what Hana had planned. 

"Jack sit next to Brigitte, place your hand on her upper thigh and lean near her ear." 

Brigitte was told to just sit there and look pretty.

Reinhardt watched in pain and jealousy as his old commander dancing with his beautiful god daughter. He didn't realize the strength of his hand till his fork was bent. He gently placed the fork down feeling guilty. Why couldn't he just let her be happy? Why did it bother him so much? 

He watch the man lead her off the dance floor. She sat down and he placed his hand on her upper thigh. No no. He leaned in to whisper to her. No thats enough. He stood up chair clamouring as he did so. As he began walking over to her.

Brigitte looked up at the tall man, as he cleared his throat. Jack removed his hand and reserved to himself.

"Reinhardt?"

Brigitte questioned. 

He looked at her hazel eyes that glowed the eye shadow just made it pop. She truly is gorgeous. He shook himself offering his hand to her. 

"May I have this dance?"

Brigitte felt her heart leap. She was so happy, Hanas crazy plan did work after all. As she took his hand she saw Hana talking to Lució and he nodded. The song was a soft male voice. He placed a huge hand on her hip the other holding her hand, he smiled down at her as she looked at her feet then up at him.

"I rember the last time we did this you kept stepping on my feet."

Brigitte gave him a look of really? As the song began

She also took a deep breath and paused.

"Reinhardt?"

He began ballroom dancing with the woman spinning them in a slowy box circle. 

"Yes Brigitte?"  
.  
He heard her sigh and take a deep breath. 

"I want to be honest with you. Hana is the one really dating Jack"

Reinhardt didn't say anything, he was just really puzzled. Then he began connecting the dots.

"All this time I couldn't, I didn't have the nerve to say anything."

He still let her continue talking 

"And Reinhardt, I -"

She was interrupted by her father walking onto the dance floor and she smiled as her papa grabbed her hands. Her brows furrowed looking at Reinhardt. No no enough with the distractions. 

Brigitte apologized to her dad excusing herself she walked back to the man and grabbed his hand, she began dragging him away from the rest of the party goers. Her father shrugged at the mother. 

The two now stood alone together looking at one another. She took a deep breath rembering what Hana told her. She took another step towards him and looked up at him, Reinhardt leaned down as their eyes were closed and their lips finally met. It was small but he pulled her hips to him and she cupped his face. Shes wanted him for so long now, here he was, here they were kissing eachother perfectly level headed. Though to Reinhardt she was more intoxicating than any alcohol hes ever tasted. 

The red heads brows furrowed when they finally pulled apart for air. She couldn't belive it, but what did it mean for them? 

"Brigitte..?"

He questioned she glanced up 

"Would you give this old dog a chance and be with me?"

She nodded, she couldn't say anything as she squeezed him happy beyond anything shes ever felt before. 

He smiled, as did she, she began laughing while holding him. God she loves him. 

(Later that night) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

To say that hes held back too long from her would be an understatemt. Denial had become a usally thing for the pair. Now that things had been admitted, it spilled over quite easliy.

The red head let out a throat laugh as he pushed her up against his bed room wall eyes rolling from the pleasure. She chewed her lip moaning as he kissed down her neck. 

She gasped as she felt a finger of his penetrate her pussy. She had pleasured herself before but god his hands were much bigger than hers. She squrimed trying to feel more friction but Reinhardt leaned against her ear.

"You like this, being teased "

He cooed in such a low voice it made her body melt and feel weak. He curled his fingers vigorously moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. She looked down at her pussy as he cooed in her ear.

"Come on Brigitte , "

He encouraged and she let out a cry of pleasure. Toes curling she squirmed. 

"F- f- fuccck" 

He finally pulled away leaving the red head panting. 

She looked at him with a pouty face. She saw him smile, then he began un-buttoning his shirt. Shes seen him without his shirt before but now, she could stare all she wanted. 

No matter how much he'd tease her though he was still chivalrous as always. She sat up and got off his bed un tying her dress. He watched as it fell to the floor, and goregous Brigitte look at him over her shoulder. As he let his pants fall her put a hand on her shoulder turning her around fully to face him.  
She smiled softly as he looked at her lovingly. 

He leaned down as began kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up gently laying her on the bed. 

She held his face looking up at him, he is a gorgeous man, and she couldn't have fallen any harder for him.

"It's always been you"

She said with a loving smile, he let out a puff of a breath. 

"The minute I met you I loved you"

He said to the red head beneath him. Its true, his love only grew into a different for as she got older. Love truly is a strange thing when your heart wants only a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little series

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhhmmm Hope you liked it 
> 
> I will also be doing a fanfic off Ow2 when I can get more info off it. So yeah


End file.
